Titanium Love
by LordLoey
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya karena urusan bisnis. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mulai membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol? "Maaf baek, tapi aku mencintai orang lain" "Cintaku itu sekuat titanium yeol, dan aku akan bertahan meskipun kau mencoba untuk menghancurkannya" CHANBAEK GS(GENDERSWITCH)


**Titanium Love**

 **Main Cast:  
Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

 **(WARNING: GENDERSWITCH)**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas setelah menyelesaikan mata kuliah paginya. Kaki jenjang berbalut skinny jeans navy blue itu terus berjalan menjauhi wilayah kampusnya. Hingga sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu kanannya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sahabatnya, Kyungsoo sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Kyung?" tanyaku segera setelah aku membalikkan badan ke arahnya.

"Aku mau ke café diujung jalan, kau mau ikut?"

 **Baekhyun POV**

"Ayo aku sudah lapar" kata kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum Kyungsoo menyeretku segera setelah aku mengatakan ya.

"Mau pesan apa Baek?" tanya nya setelah kami sampai di café.

Aku menatap menu board di depanku dengan jengah

 _Sial. Aku benci coffee dan oh_ _―_ _fruit punch? Bukan menu yang bisa dinikmati di musim ini._

"Hot chocolate dan cheesecake."

"Ok, Kau duduklah biar aku yang pesankan untukmu."

Aku menjatuhkan pilihan pada meja di sudut ruangan yang menghadap langsung pada jalanan kota Seoul. Tak lama Kyungsoo datang membawa pesanan kami.

"Hey Baek, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?, sejak tadi pagi kau terlihat _err_ ―menyebalkan." Tanyanya segera setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi seberangku.

" _Well_ , terima kasih Kyung. Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku." Dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawabanku.

" _C'mon_ Baek, jangan membuatku bertambah muak dengan sikapmu pagi ini."

" _Alright_ Mrs. Pemaksa."

Aku menghembuskan nafas sebentar sebelum memulai cerita.

"Kau ingat Park Chanyeol?"

"Bocah gemuk berkacamata sepupu Jongin itu?"

 _Yeah, dan kuharap kau tidak menyesal telah mengatainya gemuk, Kyung_

"Ya."

"Apa hubungannya dengan mu Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Appa menjodohkanku dengan nya Kyung." Jawabku lirih sambil menundukkan kepala

" _HOLY JUSTIN BIEBER?_ Kau serius Baek?, maksudku kita bicara tentang Park Chanyeol yang sekarang menjabat sebagai CEO di Park Inc. sepupu kekasihku itukan?" tanyanya heboh

"Ya, dan asal kau tau saja Kyung sekarang dia sudah berubah menjadi Park Chanyeol yang digilai semua wanita,"

"Bagaim―" perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti setelah aku menyodorkan foto seorang Park Chanyeol

" _God, he's so damn hot_ " jawabnya sambil membelalakan mata bulatnya

 _Yeah, and dangerous_

"Apa ada yang salah Baek?" tanyanya setelah menyadari tatapanku yang berubah sendu

"Entahlah Kyung aku merasa ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik."

 **At Park Inc. Building**

Seorang pemuda dengan setelan resmi yang menempel pada tubuh tegapnya berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya memasuk gedung Park Inc. tatapan matanya yang tajam seakan bisa menelan orang orang yang berani bertatap muka dengannya hidup hidup. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol anak laki laki dari pasangan Park Siwon dan Kim Heechul yang belum lama ini dinobatkan menjadi CEO di Park Inc. Chanyeol memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Chief Executive Officer' dan segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi tertinggi Park Inc.

 **Chanyeol POV**

"Ini berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani Sajangnim." kata sekretaris Choi sebelum menyerahkan setumpuk dokumen ke mejaku.

 _Starting the day with this fu_ _―_ _freakin' stack of papers. What a great day._

"Apa jadwalku hari ini Mr. Choi?" tanya ku sambil memulai menandatangani setumuk dokumen di depanku.

Mr. Choi melihat tablet yang dibawanya sekilas

"Jadwal hari ini hanya rapat dengan pemegang saham mengenai kinerja perusahaan pada pukul 11.30 Sajangnim"

"Baiklah, anda dipersilahkan keluar dari ruangan ini Mr. Choi"

"Saya permisi Sajangnim" Mr. Choi membungkukan badannya sekilas dan keluar dari ruanganku.

Dering handphone membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku. Aku meraih benda pipih itu dan melihat sekilas ke nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku.

"Yeoboseyo, Ada apa eomma menelfonku?" kataku setelah mendengar suara eomma di ujung telfon

" _Ani, eomma hanya mau bertanya. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Aigoo, dia sangat manis jika kau tau Chan."_

"Belum eomma, eomma tau kan aku sibuk akhir akhir ini," aku dapat mendengar eomma mendengus setelah mendengar jawaban dariku.

" _Ya terserah kau saja Mr. Park, yang pasti eomma hanya ingin engkau merubah kebiasaan burukmu menghabiskan malam dengan jal_ _―_ _wanita murahan di club. Lagipula perjodohan ini bisa mempererat hubungan dua perusahaan. Dia gadis yang manis dan berasal dari keluarga baik baik tidak seperti_ _―_ _"_

"Eomma cukup jangan bawa bawa nama itu lagi, _argh_ ―

Sudahlah eomma aku sedang sibuk." kataku sebelum memutus sambungan telfon kami.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **New York, United States**

Terlihat sepasang sejoli sedang bergelung di bawah selimut mencari kehangatan masing masing setelah mengalami malam panas berdua.

"Ehmm…Yeol, tentang hubungan kita, err―apa eomma dan appamu sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke perut laki laki di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat.., urusan itu biarkan aku yang mengurusnya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut gadis yang sedang meringkuk di sampingnya ini.

"Atau kau ingin aku melanjutkan ronde kedua?" lanjutnya iseng seraya mengangkat dagu 'gadisnya' itu.

"Yak!..Mmmhn" desah gadis itu ketika bibir lawan jenisnya itu mendarat di bibirnya. Segalanya berlanjut hingga hanya desahan dan lenguhan yang terdengar disisa malam itu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **Author POV**

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan rapat dengan para pemegang saham di perusahaannya hingga dia terpaksa melewatkan jam makan siang. Saat ini ia sedang berada di perjalanan menuju Café tempat ia dan sepupunya ingin bertemu. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil mewah nya sesampai di Restaurant yang dituju.

Chanyeol memasuki cafe tersebut, dan mencari cari Jongin―sepupu Chanyeol. Ia melihat Jongin tengah duduk di sudut restaurant bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu di sebelahnya.

 _Siapa gadis itu? ―batin Chanyeol_

"Chanyeol hyung, bogoshipo" ucap Jongin sambil memeluk pria yang lebih tinggi

"Yak _, Jongin stop it_ " balas Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari Jongin

"Mian hyung, Hyung ini kenalkan kekasihku, Kyungsoo"

"Kyung, kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol. Sepupuku yang sudah 4 tahun sekolah di Amerika."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida" sapa Chanyeol, mencoba memperlihatkan segaris tipis senyumnya.

 _Shit pantas saja Baekhyun bilang kalau Chanyeol sangat digilai wanita, ya walaupun dia terlihat angkuh tapi tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya_ _―_ _batin Kyungsoo_

"Ah Ne..,Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida"

Tanpa mereka sadari Baekhyun sudah berjalan mendekati ketiga orang tersebut. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat pria jangkung yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"PARK CHANYEOL?"

 **Baekhyun POV**

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku ke toilet untuk buang air kecil. Oh ayolah aku sudah menghabiskan secangkir hot chocolate dan segelas jus strawberry. Sejak tadi kami belum beranjak dari café ini karena Kyungsoo masih menunggu kekasihnya untuk menjemputnya di café.

Aku bercermin sebentar mencoba menata rambutku yang sudah mulai berantakan, dan merapikan lengan kemeja yang sudah kugulung.

Aku melangkah keluar dari toilet menuju meja yang tadi kami tempati. Aku mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat 2 orang baru menempati tempat duduk di samping dan di sebrang Kyungsoo.

 _Aah, Jongin sudah datang rupanya. Tapi siapa pria jangkung didepannya itu?_

Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena posisinya yang membelakangiku. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka dan―

"B-baek?" ucap Kyungsoo dia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kedatanganku

"What's wro―" ucapanku terhenti ketika pria jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku

 _Wait, bukankah dia_ _―_

"PARK CHANYEOL?"

.

TBC

.

.

Eh tergantung deng, kalo respondnya baik aku lanjutin kalo gak paling cuman dijadiin pajangan-_-

.

.

BTW, ini ff pertamaku so, maaf ya kalo masih banyak kekurangan, jadi bisa kasih saran/kritik yang bisa membantu pengembangan penulisan ff ini XD

Love,

Q


End file.
